


Future

by rozurashii



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barret/Tifa or Barret and Tifa friendship. For ffex 2012. (Art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this piece. I had a really hard time getting Barret to actually look black and I'm not sure I was entirely successful. I don't have a lot of experience drawing characters of color and I think it really shows. >:/ At some point, I'd really like to color it because I do think the lines turned out well.


End file.
